Go on!
by perfect tragedies
Summary: Hermione and Ron are getting married. Everyone is telling him to go after her, even his friends and family! What will Draco do? Will he follow his heart or will he let her have her 'fairytale ending? Previously under the username Harry Potter rulez


**A/N: This is really bad! Just giving you a heads up. I couldn't think of anything else and so yeah I wrote it down last night in like 30 minutes. Its really choppy and its awful really, I don't even now why I'm publishing it! Well enough of my ranting!**

**Disclaimer: I wish on the first star everynight that Harry Potter would be mine, it hasn't come true yet :( So I own nothing...**

* * *

><p>'War heroine Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley engaged!'<p>

Draco stared at the front page of the Daily Prophet shocked. She was getting married? He stood up and poured himself a cup of fire whiskey.

"Hey," Blaise, his best friend said walking into his study "I see you've seen the news. How you holding up?" then he noticed the cup of fire whiskey and nodded understanding.

"I-I thought she…" Draco trailed off

"You were the one that broke it off with her." Blaise reminded him quietly

Draco glared at him but then sighed "Yeah, biggest mistake of my life."

"Why didn't you just go after her after the war ended?"

"Because," Draco sighed again "I don't know why really. I thought she might not love me any more."

Blaise rolled his eyes "She always loved you, Draco."

"Yeah, well she's marrying the Weasel now so it doesn't matter does it?" he said angrily

"You still have some time. You can go tell her now."

"No. She's getting her fairytale ending, I'm not going to be the one who's going to ruin it for her." he said firmly.

"You wouldn't be ruining it for her." Blaise muttered.

* * *

><p>"Hey man," Blaise said walking into Draco's study again a few weeks later. "I see you've got the invite." he added eyeing the invitation on his desk and the glass of fire whiskey beside it.<p>

"Yeah." Draco said glumly.

"You going?"

"Probably not."

"Why not?"

"Like I said I don't want to ruin it for her."

Blaise rolled his eyes "Look mate, why don't you just go and if its too much, we can leave."

Draco shrugged, at least he wouldn't be alone.

"I'll come pick you up. Don't be drunk." he warned

* * *

><p>Draco looked around. He spotted Potter and one of the Weasley twins. Potter said something quickly to the twin and then walked towards him.<p>

"Zabani, Malfoy." he said nodding curtly

"Potter" they shook hands

"Hermione's upstairs" he said softly so only Draco could hear and then started talking about quidditch to Blaise.

"I-I'm going to go use the loo" Draco lied quickly rushing off to the stairs. Crashing into Ginny Weasley.

"Uh- um, I-I'm really sorry!" he stuttered

"Its OK. Hermione's down there the second door to the right." she smiled

"Actually I wanted to go use the bathroom" Draco lied again

Ginny snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "Sure you were."

"I was!"

"No you wanted to go find her and tell her you still love her."

"I-I don't-"

"I can see it in your eyes Draco."

Draco sighed defeated. "It doesn't matter any more. She's marrying your brother isn't she?"

* * *

><p>Mrs Weasley watched as Ginny confronted Draco. She saw how his shoulders sagged, it was like Hermione. She walked over to them.<p>

"It does matter." She said softly

Draco looked at her. "What's up with everyone saying that? Does everyone hate Ron or something?"

"No we just want Hermione to happy. She can't be happy without you," she smiled sadly. "Do what you have to do, dear. Just bring back the old Hermione."

"Go on, run away with her!" Ginny urged quietly "Elope! Get married in Vegas! It doesn't really matter! She loves _you. _Not Ron. She's not happy with him like she was with you. Go on make her happy! Don't do what makes others happy, you've spent almost all your life doing that. Be crazy! Run away, kiss in the rain, fight, whisper sweet nothings into her ear, snuggle, cry, laugh, have children, _it doesn't really matter just do it with her! _You can do anything with her beside you can't you? She makes you feel that way. Go on, do it!"

Draco looked down at Ginny shocked.

"B-but sh-she-!" he spluttered

"She loves you. Do you know how long she cried after you left her?"

Draco flinched at the last part.

"But she knew you would come back, that's why she didn't accept Ron's proposal at first."

Draco blinked at her dumbfound.

"Its true," Mrs. Weasley said softly "Go on, take her away! She deserves to be happy."

"What if she doesn't want to go?" Draco whispered

"She will." Ginny said firmly, dragging him along to were Hermione's room was.

"Don't forget to keep in touch!" Mrs Weasley called out after them, smiling softly as her daughter pushed the blond into the room. Everything would turn out fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll be surprised if you even make it down here! So what did you think? I told you it was bad!**


End file.
